Ghosts Of Your Past
by omalleyanatomy26
Summary: the kid Nathan Harris from Sex Birth and Death is back and has kidnapped Reid. He wants revenge for Reid saving his life and wants some answers as well. Will Reid be able to save himself and save Nathan's fate? Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Wanted to update some of my older fics! Sorry for not updating my fics recently I've been pretty sick :( Sorry if my writing skills are kind of rusty! This was an idea I had while rewatching Sex,Birth,Death. I KNEW there was a potiental fanfic storyline for this particular episode! **

It was dark,and pouring down rain. Reid couldn't remember the last time Wsshington had this severe of a storm. He tried to run as quickly up the steps from the subway station as he possibly could. As he got closer and closer to his apartment the street and sidewalk got more and more bare. There was a sound of someone constantly walking behind him. They were getting too close for comfort. He thought he recoginzed the eyes when he turned before something appeared and struck himacross the face.

When he woke, he woke with blood trickling down his face. Everything was black.

"You were wrong," said a voice that sounded familiar to him, really familiar. "You were wrong about me."

"What?" Reid struggled to see in the dark.

"You thought I was good deep down inside, you were wrong," the voice hissed and sent shivers down his spine.

"Wh...what? Who...Who are you?"

"You don't remember me?" The voice whispered. Reid licked his lips nervously. "You should, you let me go." The figure moved closer and Reid stiffened and than froze in horror when he saw who was standing in front of him.

Nathan Harris. The young man that was trying to fight the sexual sadist side inside of him. The young man that sought Reid out for young man that stabbed himself.

"Nathan?" He whispered in horror. "What...why? Why are you doing this?"

"They locked me up in a mental hospital afterwards, ya know," Nathan hissed. "Gave me shock therapy."

Reid closed his eyes.

"Nathan, I'm sorry-"

"They put me a way in a padded cell. It was only because I'm a damned good actor that I got out but now my own mother is ashamed of me." His voice quavered. "You should have let me die!"

"I couldn't! You were confused, you were trying to fight who you were..."

"Why should I bother fighting? Everyone else is convinced...I should just prove they're right."

"No...please, Nathan, you don't want to do this! You're upset, you're irrational-"

"And right now I'm your kidnapper so you better shut the hell up and do what I say."

Reid quieted and tried to control the shaking in his body.

"What...what do you want, Nathan? Why are you doing this?"

Nathan's eyes, once filled with sadness was now filled with coldness and a slice of anger.

"Revenge," he whispered. "I want revenge."


	2. Chapter 2

**Just trying to update some of my fics! Happy New Years Eve everyone!**

Reid licked his lips nervously.

"Nathan you don't have to do this-" he whispered as he eyed the knife.

"Oh but I do," hissed Nathan. The young man stared coldly at Reid. "I am so tired of fighting," he whispered. Reid had tears in his eyes.

"Whatever you're thinking you don't have to do," He whispered. "Please Nathan, just put...put the knife down and we'll talk." Nathan shook his head.

"No," he hissed and suddenly left. Reid struggled against the chair and he stiffened when he heard a woman crying. Nathan was dragging a young woman in. Reid's eyes widened.

"Nathan wait, please lets talk about this you don't want to do this!" A sense of urgency crawled into his voice. Nathan stared at Reid.

"This is for saving my life," He growled. "You should have let me die when you had a chance." Before Reid was able to say anything else Nathan plunged the knife in the woman who screamed. Reid closed his eyes when Nathan plunged it in again and again and tried to fight back tears as he heard the woman sob and scream in pain.

"Please!" He cried out as the stabbing continued. "Please stop!" Tears fell from his face. "Nathan STOP!"

Finally Nathan did.

"Look," the kid whispered darkly and Reid obeyed, his whole body shaking. The woman laid there with blood spilling out of her, her eyes wide and lifeless.

Reid swallowed as more tears fell from his cheeks.

"Why? Nathan..."

"This death and all the other murders I'm about to commit is going to be your fault," hissed Nathan. "Their blood is on your hands."

With that he stalked out of the room leaving Reid alone with the body.

Reid watched when he left and couldn't stop staring at the woman.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm so sorry." He felt panic when he realized the team wouldn't even notice he was gone. He had stated he was going on vacation with his mother and had already called JJ when he got there since JJ wanted to know how Mrs. Reid was doing. There would be no need for them to worry.

And he was supposed to be gone for two and a half weeks. He closed his eyes. His mind flashed back to the scene of him finding Nathan's body.

Should he have let Nathan die?

Was Nathan correct and was he responsible for this murder and any other ones that Nathan commits?

Yes, he decided he was.

It was his fault this young woman was dead.

Anger filled him, not at Nathan but at himself.

He couldn't save Nathan, this was his fault.

All of it.

And he was unsure if he could ever forgive himself.

A plan formed in his head. He knew now that if he has the chance he might have to end up killing Nathan Harris.

He swallowed and let a tear trickle down his face.

When will this evil and tragedy ever end and would anything ever make sense again?


End file.
